


A shock to the senses.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blind Character, Blindness, Closets, Depression, Electricity, F/M, Party, Psionics, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sollux Captor smut fiction.  You accidentally discover you have the ability to restore Sollux's vision and powers using an unusual method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shock to the senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all characters written are over 18 regardless of their original origins. I do not write underage and never will.

You are so bored.

Bored de bored bored bored. It's a party and you should be having fun but to be honest, everyone is so wrapped up in talking to all the new trolls, you haven't spoken to anyone for an hour and that was when Kankri complained about Cronus offering him an opportunity to check out the coat closet. Speaking of violet bloods, he appears to have cornered someone. By the looks of things, his prey doesn't seem too happy. It looks like Sollux is the latest victim. Poor guy is newly blind and probably unable to escape an Ampora red or black solicitation. You wander over and tap Cronus on the shoulder. He turns and smiles, placing a hand on your waist. 

"Hey 8a8e", he drawls. 

"Hey Cronus, did you know Kankri was looking for you?" you say. An eyebrow is raised at you. "Something about coats," you continue. "I didn't know what he was going on about". The violet blood quickly pecks you on the cheek and vanishes in search of red blood loving. You turn and place a hand on the shoulder of the yellow blood. 

"Thank2 for the 2ave" he says with relief, "ii just wanted two go home but that fiishdiick wouldn't leave me alone."

"Aww Cronus isn't so bad, just determined!" you giggle. Sollux starts to feel his way along the wall. He is going to need some help otherwise he is going to walk into the coat closet by mistake and be assaulted by an Ampora tongue. "Hey, would you like some company? I am so bored here." you ask. 

"Well the musiic ii2 pretty 2hiitty..." he smirks, offering his arm for you to take it. The two of you step out into the fresh air away from the loud music, chatter, and the sound of Kankri being triggered by a horny Cronus.

You escort Sollux home and join him inside. He seems glad of the company. Over a drink of tea as you both sat on a huge couch, he tells you all about Aradia, Feferi, and Eridan as well as his old life. He talks about how he wrote codes and was an awesome hacker and gamer. He sighs thinking about it all. 

"Now ii am bliind, ii am a2 u2ele22 a2 ED2 bulge." he sighs, "2eriiou2ly how the fuck doe2 TZ do thii2 everyday?". You try and comfort him, placing an arm around him and stroking his shoulder. "_____, can ii ask you 2omethiing? What do you look liike?" he asks. You don't know how to answer. 

"Well I guess I look like any other human. My hair is (f/c) and my eyes are (f/c). That is it. I can't say I am anything special", you giggle. 

"Don't do that", frowns Sollux, "Don't put your2elf down liike that. ii can't 2ee you but ii ju2t know you are beautiiful". You blush at this statement.

"That is sweet but really I am not", you sigh. You then become aware that Sollux is now incredibly close. 

"You know, TZ uses other 2en2e2 two 2ee the world. ii bet ii can fiind out how beautiiful you are another way" his eyebrows wriggling. You gulp as his face looks so suggestively in your general direction. His smile has turned into a smirk. "Let'2 try 2cent fiirst 2hall we?" he suggests in a low tone. He leans in so his face is behind your ear and he inhales the scent of your hair. "Mmmm... you 2mell 2weet. Liike candy floss and blue 2lushiie2...", he murmurs in your ear. His breath tickles you and you snigger. His nose grazes your neck. "Mmm, now ii 2mell coconut and vaniilla... 2o far 2o good..". He pulls back. "Now let's try touch" he says and runs his fingers through your hair then across your face. "Damn ____, you have two be so fuckiing hot!" he smirks. You laugh at his shenanigans until his hands start to wander down your collarbone. "Can ii contiinue? ii promiise two be gentle." he asks with a sense of hope in his voice. 

"Just remember I am ticklish..." you respond. Your heart is nearly in your mouth. His hands caress your breasts, your stomach, and your thighs. The smirk is gone. Instead there is wonder at everything he feels. You are so soft and curvaceous. The frustration gets to him deep down. Not being unable to see you is bad enough but now he also longed for more skin contact. 

"ii thiink, ii need two ta2te you" he says with a little fear in his voice. His hands are now either side of your face as he leans in again. His lips are so soft and warm, you almost whimper into the kiss. As his dual tongues meets yours, you feel a slight spark of electricity. He pulls away suddenly. "Wh - whaaaa the fuck?!" he exclaims. You panic. 

"Did I do something wrong?" you ask nervously. 

"Uhm... don't freak out but... ii think ii 2AW 2omethiing" says Sollux.

"What do you mean?" you ask, confused as hell. If this is a joke, it is not a funny one. 

"Well ii wa2 kii22iing you, ii felt 2omething 2trange, and then ii thiink everythiing liit up 2liightly", said Sollux. "_____, can i kii22 you 2ome more? Maybe for a biit longer thiis tiime? ". You lean in and embrace him passionately. After a minute, both your eyes shoot open with another spark. You separate quickly. "______ ii CAN SEE YOU!" he screeches with joy. You squeak in shock. His eyes have changed colour from black to grey. 

"How is this possible?", you ask, raising a hand to his face, unable to believe what is happening. His eye colour seems to be fading back to black. 

"iit ii2 goiing away agaiin now. iit must be you _____. You iinspiire 2omethiing iin me. Somethiing ii have never felt before. Kii22iing you ii2 liike liickiing 2ome diiviine battery..." his hand goes back up to your face, "By the way, you are defiiniitely beautiiful". 

You smile at him and then a thought crosses your mind. If Sollux could see briefly after kissing you, then surely sex may trigger a longer-term solution. You see the troll's expression convey the same thought process. Well it would be wrong not to at this point. You are healing him after all. It takes no longer than a few seconds before you are ripping clothes off each other, desperate for flesh on flesh contact. His tongue is running all over your skin as you feel little electrical pulses run through you. You run your hands all over him - His back, his scars, his hair, his horns... he twitches all over with your touch. His eyes brighten back to grey as he rips off your panties and his hand runs over your wet area. You shudder as you feel more sparks happening. 

"Please Sollux, no foreplay. Just do me..." you pant. 

"You read my fuckiing miind!", pants Sollux back. He pulls down his boxers to reveal two twisting tentacocks intertwining to form one thick and dripping bulge. He enters you roughly and suddenly yelps as his eyes begin to turn white. His hips grind into you animalistically, his voice growling with every trust. Each movement sends vibrations through your body. You feel it everywhere. From your toes to your fingers, you pulse with energy and cry out loudly. "Fuck ____, ii thiink we just covered 2ound" Sollux chuckles into you ear. You then hear a crackling sound as blue and red bolts of light surround the two of you. You are both at this point shaking all over, the pleasure is too much to bear any longer. With one final thrust, a flash of light blinds you both as you pass out, crying out each others names.

You wake up two hours later and find yourself still on the couch wearing a large black shirt with a Gemini symbol on it. Sitting in a chair in his boxers is a certain troll looking at a husktop screen. 

"Sollux! Did it work? Can you see? Do you have your powers back?", you practically leap from the couch at him. 

"iit diid but ii thiink iit only work2 temporariily" Sollux, turns to you, scratching his face. "The psiioniic2 have worn off already 2o ii am 2ure my 2iight wiill two. 2tiill awe2ome a2 fuck though. ii can't thank you enough ____!". He pulls you into his lap and kisses your cheek. 

"My pleasure. I just wish it could last, whatever it is." you sigh. 

"Well ii gue22 we will just be forced two paiil on a daiily ba2ii2..." smirked Sollux, "After all, ii do have a lot of codiing two catch up on".

**Author's Note:**

> Next smut fiction will be Karkat by popular demand.


End file.
